


A Volatile Combination

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Phil Coulson, Explosions, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Marriage Proposal, Milkshakes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, iPod Thief Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wanted to see his operation (His sneaky spy-people operation, not his, uh... anyway), but it seems that Darcy and her iPod thief boyfriend are a volatile combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Volatile Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odd_like_an_ood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_like_an_ood/gifts).



> things you said when you asked me to marry you, requested by odd_like_an_ood

"'Come check things out at S.H.I.E.L.D.,' you said!" Darcy screamed over the gunfire. "'We could use someone with your skills,' you said!"

"I didn't exactly expect—" her romantic interest replied, pausing to shoot back at the bad guys, "—to get attacked on the way back!"

"I think I understand now why we stick to the Tower when we, uh... spend time together," Darcy huffed.

She didn't want to say 'date,' because dating implied going out, and they never did that. Just flirting in the lab, takeout in her apartment, a few team dinners with the Avengers (with Phil adorably fanboying over Steve) and stolen kisses on the roof of the Tower before he hopped a quinjet back to base.

Clint teased her about her “iPod thief boyfriend” endlessly, and that had been part of the reason she'd agreed to have a look at his operation. (His sneaky spy-people operation, not his, uh... anyway.)

"I won't say it doesn't happen often," the director admitted. "It's not a safe 9-5 job."

Darcy wasn't loving urban combat. "Why is it every time we've been together anyplace other than Jane's lab or my apartment, something gets destroyed?" she observed. "First Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, now Undisclosed Location, Virginia?"

Phil grinned at her. "You and I are a volatile combination."

"No," she commented, enjoying watching him in BAMF mode. "I think it's just you."

His eyes sparkled the way they usually did when he was about to kiss her. His eyes moved to her lips, and he opened his mouth to reply, but something exploded behind them.

Darcy screeched and covered her head with her arms, and Phil abandoned his position to shield her with his body. When her ears stopped ringing (well, not stopped, but they were ringing _less_ ), she heard Phil giving orders over the comm. The replies were all crisp "yes sir"s and "on it"s.

When Phil pulled her into his arms, she realized she was shaking. "I don't remember it being this scary," she admitted. "Maybe it's because it was a scary Alien Whatever and so it wasn't as real? Or maybe it's because I'm the one being rescued instead of doing the rescuing; I helped people evacuate that one time, did you know that? I saved an entire dog."

Phil was nodding, and Darcy realized that she was probably in some kind of shock, babbling like that. He put a hand on her face and took a deep breath, and Darcy found herself breathing slowly with him.

"I did know that," he said soothingly. "It's in your file."

"My file?"

"Your 'First Contact Person of Interest' file."

"Does my file include the important information about his name, breed, adoption in California, and successful career as an internet star?"

Phil nodded. "'instagram.com/BakerDoesOC?' I'm a follower."

Darcy smiled.

"I need to apologize," he told her, getting suddenly serious. "I had another reason for wanting to show you around our base today." Phil looked down at her hands, and moved to clasp them with his. "I wanted to ask you—"

"Yes," Darcy said immediately. "Absolutely, unequivocally, passionately, yes. I would _love_ to go to Applebee’s with you the second your team gets us out of here and let you buy me a milkshake."

Phil laughed. "I love you, did you know that?"

Darcy grinned. "I did know that," she replied. "It's in your file."

"My file?" Phil echoed, smiling into her eyes.

"Your 'Phil Coulson Interesting Person' file," she informed him.

"What other kinds of things are in my file?"

"Important stuff. Like that sad puppy look you give me when it's time for you to leave, how good you look in a suit, and your eyes when you zero in on me like I’m the only person on earth."

Phil zeroed in. "Like now?"

Darcy's lips curled. "Mmhm," she replied, and leaned toward him.

"Sir—" stopped Phil's nose inches from Darcy's. He sighed. "We believe the threat has been neutralized, but I'd prefer that you stay where you are. I'll be there to pick you up in the quinjet in a few minutes."

Phil rolled his eyes. "She wanted to bring the quinjet to get you in the first place," he confided. "Wait until she finds out the SUV is totaled."

There was silence on the comm for a few seconds, then May's matter-of-fact statement: "I told you so."

"Great, thanks for the evac, Melinda."

"You could get to a safer position just in case—" she began to suggest.

"We're fine here," Phil interrupted. "I should have just enough time before you get here to ask Darcy to marry me."

* * *

Darcy yelled, " _What_?!" and Melinda winced away from the comm even though it was in her ear. She kept the jet steady despite the jolt and reached up to turn it off.

Three minutes later she cursed the fact that quinjets don't have horns to honk; she had to get up and yell out the back to get the attention of the possibly newly engaged couple, who were kissing.

"Back to base?" she asked when they disengaged and boarded.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, but we need to make a stop first."

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "Where to?" she asked, turning to the yoke.

Darcy grinned. "Applebee’s."

**Author's Note:**

> All instagram accounts contained herein are totally made up, any likeness to existing instagram accounts is coincidental.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147802831408/a-volatile-combination)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
